


What Must Be Done

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus turns Lilah in S4, and Wesley has to decide what to do about the new evil couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angelus held Lilah tightly against the wall. The smell of her fear was intoxicating. “Lilah, Lilah, Lilah.” he mocked, “Isn’t this what you have been dreaming of, thinking of, praying for, so many years now? I know that you wanted to fuck Angel, because he knew it.” Angelus leaned in closer, keeping his hand over her mouth, running his tongue over her neck and throat. Even in her terror, he felt her body respond to him. She was too easy. Slut. Whore. He understood why Wesley slept with her. She wasn’t the kind of woman that said no to anything, and if you hurt her a little, well, all the better. Just the right kind of woman to pour all your guilt and sorrow and regret into, then send home in a taxicab, maybe with a couple of bruises for good measure. 

The sound of those do-gooders was coming closer. No time to tarry. Angelus vamped his face, sinking his fangs deeply into her throat, relishing the taste of warm, human blood in his mouth. It had been too damned long. Microwaved pig’s blood may be good enough for that useless loser Angel, but any demon worth his horns wouldn’t put up with it. Lilah’s eyes fluttered as she began to lose consciousness. “Uh, uh, uh, Lilah, stay with me, I have plans for you.” Angelus sing-songed, lifting one of her fingers and raking the perfectly manicured nail deeply across his throat, pressing her mouth against the wound forcefully until he felt her lapping at it, sucking, dragging the blood to the surface. She slipped her arms around him, giving in, wanting it. Angelus pulled her closer, dropping his head back, letting her run her greedy mouth all over his neck. She was an eager little bitch. He felt her start to go limp again in his arms, time to finish this. He sank his fangs into her again, feeling her heartbeat finally stop. She collapsed against him. 

“Angelus!” cried out Wesley, coming around the corner with his crossbow. “Don’t move!” He took in the view. Angelus’ smiling mouth covered in blood, Lilah limp in his arms. Oh Jesus, Jesus, this was all his fault. He tried to squeeze his guilt down as he moved forward on the vampire. He glanced behind him. “Fred, I’ve got this covered. Go get Gunn, he’s downstairs in the kitchen.” He watched her run off. Wesley wanted this fight for him alone.

Angelus regarded him with amusement. “I know you won’t shoot me. You are hoping to get your precious Angel back. As long as you think you can, I’m safe.” Angelus let Lilah slide to the floor and sauntered up to Wesley. “You are so damned pathetic Wesley. No wonder she didn’t really love you. Or anybody for that matter. Not Fred, not Virginia, not your Father.“ Wesley narrowed his eyes, readying the crossbow for a non-fatal shot. 

Angelus gave him a wide grin and leaned in conspiratorially. “But you know what? Someone did love you, just a little bit, though he denied it. Do you know who that was Wes? I bet you do. Angel.” He leaned back. Wes’ face was a gift, wracked with surprise, denial, want, confusion, hope. Angelus lived for moments like these. He gently pulled the crossbow from Wesley’s hands and dropped it on the floor. “See you later Wes, it’s been real.” Wesley looked at him in a daze. Angelus grinned, pulled back his arm, punched Wesley hard across the face, and watched him drop like wet laundry. He lifted Lilah into his arms and walked down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the front door.

***

Wesley woke up with Fred leaning over him. “Wesley, are you alright?” she twanged in concern.

Wesley sat up nodding, holding his head. There was a throbbing pain in his cheek and the back of his head. Fred held the cold cloth up to his face again. Wesley pushed her away, struggling to stand. “I’ve got to find him. Angelus. He has Lilah. I’ve got to find him.” he stated.

Fred looked at him with sympathy. “Angelus left the hotel. We don’t know where he took Lilah. Charles and Connor are sweeping all the places they can think of. If there is a way to save Lilah, you know we will.”

Wesley swallowed hard, not looking at her. He was ashamed by her kindness; he knew she disapproved of his and Lilah’s relationship. He felt dirty, hot, and confused. “I’m going home for awhile, take a shower, get changed, bring some of my weapons back, and I’ll meet all of you in the lobby in about two hours, alright?” He stalked out of the hotel, barely registering her agreement.

***

Wesley shut the door to his apartment behind him wearily. Sometimes it felt like the days never ended, just continued in an endless loop, round and round. He walked into the kitchen to turn the heat on under the tea kettle when he realized he could hear a noise in his bedroom. What now, he thought angrily, ready to throttle the intruder he imagined was looking for a television or DVD player to sell on the streets for drug money. There had been a rash of these break-ins the last two weeks. Some punk kid had picked the wrong day to cross Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He marched in, and stopped short. No shifty eyed teenager. Angelus. Lilah. On his bed. Lilah on all fours, thrusting back against Angelus. Both of them naked. Lilah turned to look at him, a smile on her newly vamped face. Wesley recoiled. “No, no, no! I was supposed to save you!” he cried out hoarsely, hoping the insistent words would dispel what he saw in front of him.

Lilah beckoned him with one finger. “Don’t be sorry lover, it’s what I wanted. Now come over here and be a good boy. Two studs are always better than one.”

Angelus laughed, never ceasing his pounding into her body. “Yeah, come on Wes, you know you wanted both of us, we’ll make all your fantasies come true. Who knows? Maybe we’ll turn you instead of snapping your skinny neck.”

Wesley made a whimpering sound in his throat. Everything was going to Hell so quickly. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Angelus was to be contained, pumped for information about the Beast, and Angel’s soul returned. Why did each and every plan he had completely turn on him? Was he cursed? He hung his head to his chest, desperately tired.

Angelus groaned, unloading into Lilah, and pulling away. “She’s not a bad lay Wes, kudos.” he smirked, climbing off the bed and slipping on his pants. “Come on you two, give me a show.” He flopped down in one of Wesley’s chairs and ran a hand through his hair.

Lilah lay back on the bed. “Come on Wesley, you know you want me. You always want me.” she said with a grin, stretching out her body like a cat.

Wesley walked over to the bed like a condemned man. He stripped off his clothes and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. Lilah leaned over him, her silky dark hair brushing over his chest. “It’s not that bad lover; it only hurts a few minutes. Imagine what the three of us could do together, in and out of the bed.” she silkily enticed. “You will be powerful and strong forever. And no more of that awful guilt you insist on carrying around.” 

She started nibbling on his ear, shifting her body on top of him and lowering herself slowly onto his straining erection. He shuddered; her body was now as cold and unyielding as her heart had always been. She started moving on him rhythmically, scraping her long nails down his chest, leaving ribbons of red marks in their wake. He groaned; this felt odd and disturbing and still her wanted it, wanted her. She laughed, riding him harder. “There you go Wesley, isn’t this good?” 

Wesley nodded, slipping one hand underneath the mattress slowly as she became lost in her excitement. He shifted his eyes over to Angelus. No problem there, Angelus was mesmerized by the sight of Lilah’s writhing. Wesley’s hand closed over the smooth wooden stake. He closed his eyes, praying for strength to do what must be done. Lilah started moaning, throwing her head back, and coming hard. Wesley whipped out the stake and thrust it into her heart. She screamed out in shock and horror, dissipating and covering him with a fine mist of dust. Wesley coughed and breathed raggedly, heartsick with failure and despair. 

Angelus stood quickly. “Wes! Damn! I would never have figured you for having a pair. Wonders never cease. I guess you must have wanted me all to yourself.” He came over to the bed and grabbed the stake out of Wesley’s hand, tossing it aside. Wesley looked up at him with wide eyes. Angelus ran a hand softly over Wesley’s cheek. “What do you want Wesley? You want me to fuck you? You want me to turn you? What’s your pleasure?” 

Wesley’s lip trembled. “I want to have never been born.” he finally answered truthfully.

Angelus smiled. “There now, doesn’t that feel better, letting it out? I can make all that go away; you can be reborn into a new life, a better life. “ He leaned closer, brushing his mouth against Wesley’s lightly. “Do you want me to, Wes?”

Wesley’s heartbeat sped up. He pushed his body up, capturing Angelus’ mouth again, kissing him deeply. He did want the pain to stop. Angel’s soul was missing, Lilah was dead, Connor was grown up, Fred didn’t love him, his family was ashamed of him, he was the joke of the Watcher’s Council, what the hell did he have to live for? He slipped his arms around Angelus, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly.

Angelus scrapped his teeth down Wesley’s neck, preparing to bite into his throat. “Nothing to be sorry for anymore.” he murmured, slowly sinking in his fangs. Wesley gasped at the pain, stinging and erotic. He tilted his head back, giving the vampire better access. Angelus wrapped his arms underneath Wesley and drank deeply. Wesley moved his hand across the bed, fingertips finding the stake. There must be another way, his mind screamed at him, don’t do this. But he knew that once again he had run out of options, and there was nothing left but the hard choice. He lifted the stake up, feeling dizzy from blood loss and grief. Pulling up the last shreds of his resolve, he drove the stake down into Angelus. “Angel, I am so sorry.” he whispered, letting the tears finally come. 

Angelus yanked his fangs out, clawing at his back. “What the fu….” he yelled, exploding into dust. Wesley turned over on his side, pulling his knees to his chest, aching all over. His body was covered in sweat and grime and the dusty remains of two people he had loved. The clock quietly ticked in the kitchen, he listened to it for awhile, trying to take slow, even breaths. He had done what must be done. Angel was gone. His soul was gone. Lilah had been turned. There was no other option. It was small, cold comfort, self indulgent rationalization maybe, but it felt better than nothing. 

Wesley finally sat up and picked up the telephone, listening to the dial tone. There was work that still needed to be done. The Beast. The sun. Los Angeles needed a hero. He dialed the number and waited for an answer. “Buffy? This is Wesley. Yes, watcher Wesley. There’s been trouble in Los Angeles. Oh, you’ve seen the reports? We’re not doing so well here. We need some help. Angel? No, Angel can’t handle this anymore. Hmm? Long story. No. I was actually hoping to speak with Spike. I heard a rumor from the council that he has been re-ensouled? Yes, I’ll hold.” Wesley ran his hand across his temple, fighting the urge to go mad. Don’t think, just do, move forward, he told himself. He heard the telephone being picked up on the other end. “Spike? Yes, hello. I have a proposition for you. We seem to be in need of a new Champion here in Los Angeles. Are you interested?”

~The End~


End file.
